Ojos de Sabio
by Shashira
Summary: Sólo los fantasmas pueden ver la realidad con otros ojos. Demasiados esperanzadores quizá, sí, pero con otros ojos al fin y al cabo. Ojos de sabio tal vez. Mini One Shot de cómo me imagino la primera conversación entre Malfoy y Mirtle.


**Es un one shot bien cortito, pero en fin, lo he hecho en media hora y es mi imaginación la culpable, que me juega malas pasadas.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo sólo juego un ratillo con ellos.**

_**Ojos de Sabio**_

Cuando escuché que me nombraba, supe que iba a morir.

Fue como si aquello lo hubiese vivido antes, estando escrito en las estrellas o, según palabras de la estúpida de Trelawney "El ojo interior te hablara". Creo que nunca tuve ese excéntrico ojo, tampoco era excesivamente bueno en legeremancia, pero mi nombre en esos instantes, era mi sentencia de muerte. Noté que mi padre temblaba, y por el rabillo del ojo observé a mi madre, que permanecía circunspecta, pero delatada por los músculos en tensión.

- Debes matar a Dumbledore.

Esa era la orden, el expreso deseo del Señor Tenebroso que yo debía -tenía- que cumplir a toda costa, tan sencillo -¿sencillo?- como asesinar a sangre fría al director de la escuela. No voy a negar que Albus miles de nombres Dumbledore no se ganara a puso el desprecio de Quién Vosotros Sabéis. Su arrogancia lo llevaría a la tumba, sin embargo, dudaba que fuera yo el elegido para tamaña misión.

No estaba seguro de poder llevarla a cabo. Mis padres tampoco confiaban en mí. Lucius intentaba infundirme ánimos, me enviaba cartas con nombres de libros prohibidos que guardaban en su interior maldiciones tan atroces que preferiría quemar antes de leer. Mi madre, por el contrario, me dejaba claro que hiciese, no lo correcto, sino lo necesario para poder sobrevivir y retenerme a su lado. Si para ello mataba a Dumbledore, según ella, no podía sentirme culpable: Era su vida o la mía. Mi madre y su objetivo por no desfallecer pesar de las circunstancias.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue mi infierno personalizado, y creo que era la primera vez en cinco años que no sentía ansias por regresar. Entrar en sexto año se convirtió en una tortura. Mi padre me amenazaba constantemente, mi madre me alentaba y Snape no quitaba su nariz ganchuda y esa melena grasienta de todos mis asuntos. Para colmo de males, Potter andaba al acecho, como siempre, con su raja como carta de presentación colándose en el despacho de Dumbledore para chivarle cada movimiento que realizaba a espaldas del colegio.

Potter y su valentía. ¡Bah!, debería haber muerto igual que sus padres. Hubiese sido todo tan sencillo, tan simple dejar que el Señor Oscuro se alzase con la gloria… pero no, claro que no ¿cómo iba a rendirse? Tenía que hacerse el héroe, ver que todos lo adoraban como el salvador, "El niño que vivió" una matanza en la que estaba escrita su nombre como principal objetivo. Mierda de vida.

Matar a Dumbledore, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz? Tenía dieciséis años, un futuro prometedor, amigos y… no, no iba a poder, no quería poder. ¿Por qué no le mandó esa misión a Snape? El viejo confiaba en él, habría sido fácil cogerlo desprevenido, lanzarle un Avada y punto. Finiquitado. Mi padrino obtendría la gloria y a mi me dejarían en paz todos.

Creo que es la primera vez que lloro desde que con siete años mi padre me obligó a matar a un elfo. No me gustan los elfos, son seres inferiores que están en el mundo para servirnos, pero mientras que no nos hagan daño ¿qué hay de malo en que existan? Es como los muggles, o los sangresucias ¿por qué deben ser eliminados? Quizá si sólo fueran relegados a un segundo plano, o sometidos o… no sé ¿en serio morir era algo necesario?.

Mi padre me ha preparado, instruido para matar a personas, pero yo no creí que fuera tan pronto. Es injusto. Yo debería estar preocupado por mis calificaciones, cogiendo apuntes en clase o realizando trabajos atrasados debido a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Yo, Draco Malfoy, no debería estar escondido aquí, como un miserable en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona lamentándome por algo que aún no ha sucedido y que, al paso que vamos, dudo mucho que suceda. Dieciséis años, tengo exactamente dieciséis años ¿por qué debo marcharme las manos de sangre cuando ni siquiera me importa la causa, cuando simplemente estoy aquí por mandato dictatorial de mi padre?

No quiero matar. ¡Mierda, no quiero morir!.

- Niño, ¿por qué lloras? - Joder, se me olvidaba que aquí habitaba un fantasma.

- No es asunto tuyo - le respondí, dándole la espalda para secarme las lágrimas - Vete.

- Es mi baño - pero qué imbéciles pueden llegar a ser los fantasmas.

- Ahora estoy yo.

- Pero es un baño de chicas - Me quedé callado, frente al espejo, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el lavabo - ¿Te encuentras mal?

Vaya, un fantasma preocupándose por mi estado ¿no es irónico?. Fijé mis ojos grises en los suyos a través del espejo, y pude notar que las lágrimas, pese a secarlas, no habían cesado de brotar.

- No quiero morir - lo dije así, tal y como lo pensaba, sin atenerme a razones lógicas o rodeos innecesarios. Necesitaba una persona para desahogarme, y ella parecía ser la única disponible, aunque fuera un insignificante fantasma afincado en un baño.

- Yo tampoco deseaba… - su voz se quebró, y percibí que su blanquecina barbilla temblaba un poco, llena de granos todavía visibles - Pero es ley de vida. Además, siempre puedes convertirte en fantasma.

- Pero estás sola - no quería herirla, simplemente le constaté un hecho objetivo, pero a Mirtle parecía que la sinceridad no le entusiasmaba - Es decir, ¿no echas de menos a tu familia, a tus amigos?

Joder, ¿estaba teniendo una conversación íntima con el fantasma sensible del colegio?

- Un poco - admitió, apoyándose en un lavabo contiguo al mío - Además casi todos los que entran aquí y dicen de volver nunca lo hacen. Son tan crueles… - suspiró y me miró, con aquellos ojos incoloros que dejaban entrever una profunda tristeza - La gente cree que porque sea un fantasma no tengo sentimientos.

- A veces pasa - me encogí de hombros, ¿cuándo había dejado de llorar? - Yo pertenezco a la casa Slytherin, y todos creen que soy un capullo integral.

- Es que es una casa muy fea - me respondió con desenvoltura, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos - No sois dignos de confianza. Siempre estáis tramando algo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - inquirí molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo burlonamente - Me apuesto lo que sea a que estás aquí para trazar un plan.

- Eso no te incumbe.

Desvié la mirada, con el temor de quién oculta algo y se siente culpable. Hasta esa tonta sabía perfectamente de qué pie cojeábamos las serpientes. Incluso una serpiente tan cobarde como yo.

- ¿Nunca te has planteado tener otra vida, intentar llevarte bien con todos? - la sorpresa tuvo que reflejarse en mi rostro pálido, porque ella añadió - ¡No pongas esa cara!

- ¿Qué cara?

- La cara tipo: ¿Pero qué te has fumado? - negó con la cabeza, pensativa - Por eso tu también estás solo: Deberías intentar ser mejor persona.

- Eso es imposible - le dije, casi sin pensar - No me dejarían.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Ellos.

Imaginar una nueva vida era algo que últimamente me traía de cabeza. Si el Señor Oscuro hubiese muerto a manos de Potter, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes. Tendría una vida propia, independencia, me comportaría como un chico normal adolescente que sólo tuviese tiempo de pensar qué equipo ganaría la copa de quidditch o cuál chica estaría dispuesta a salir conmigo.

Mi madre me llevaría a merendar y en vacaciones iríamos de excursión a la nieve, tirarnos bolas encantadas que nos darían de lleno en la nuca. Reiría ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice? Tuvo que ser hace tiempo, ¿cómo es que ni lo recuerdo? Quedaba tan lejano esos días en los que era un niño feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin nada que hacer o temas tan espinosos en los que interesarse obligatoriamente.

- Eres muy guapo - la voz de Mirtle me llegó lejana, cavernosa.

- Lo sé.

- En teoría, se supone que debes devolverme el cumplido diciendo que yo también.

- Es que no suelo mentir - me observé en el espejo y atusé mis cabellos, coloqué en orden el jersey, la corbata y la camisa y me di la vuelta, haciendo un amago de sonrisa. Ignoré por completo la súplica de su mirada - Hasta otra.

- ¿Te vas? - iba a llorar de un momento a otro, y yo no quería estar presente.

- Me parece que sí - me dirigí hacia la puerta, aspiré hondo y la abrí lentamente - Por cierto, gracias.

Ella no dijo nada, tampoco hizo falta respuesta alguna. Lo quería hacer y punto. Permaneció muda, en silencio. Yo ya tenía un pie puesto en el umbral cuando me preguntó por mi nombre.

- Draco.

- Pues eres buena persona, Draco, aunque no te des cuenta.

Fue mi turno para callar. De morderme los labios para no ceder al llanto de nuevo, para intentar negar que no sería capaz, que moriría sin más. Salí sin decir nada, y sólo cuando cerré la puerta me di el lujo de pensar. Creo que tardé exactamente quince minutos en reconocer que volvería, y otros cinco en darme cuenta de que las leyendas que se divulgaban eran del todo ciertas.

Sólo los fantasmas pueden ver la realidad con otros ojos. Demasiados esperanzadores quizá, sí, pero con otros ojos al fin y al cabo.

Ojos de sabio tal vez.

*********************************************************************

**Sé que es cortito -aparte ni le eché un vistazo debidamente, fijo que cometí incoherencias- pero no daba para más. Es una cosa que siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo fue la primera conversación que tuvieron Draco y Mirtle? Más o menos esto es lo que imagino. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo pensáis que fue?**

**Besos: Shashira.**


End file.
